Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In such systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function receives data sets and applies a data decode algorithm to the data sets to recover an originally written data set. In some cases, application of the data decoding process provides a correct result for internal decoder metrics suggesting that the result is correct when in fact it is not. Such miscorrections can be difficult to detect and may be fatal to the operation of a recipient device.